


Oblivious Magnus got fucked

by MrandMr_Magical_Hunter



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Alec Lightwood, Confused Magnus Bane, Dom Alec Lightwood, Happy Ending, Jealous Alec Lightwood, M/M, Oblivious Magnus Bane, Possessive Alec, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrandMr_Magical_Hunter/pseuds/MrandMr_Magical_Hunter
Summary: When alec saw someone getting cosy with his boyfriend. He sure as hell saw red.And taught magnus that alec owns him.





	Oblivious Magnus got fucked

It was 10pm when alec return to loft.

Alexander got furious when he came home and saw a client getting cosy with his boyfriend to which magnus was completely oblivious as he was explaining the potions affect if not used right.  
Just then the client moved his hand to magnus's thigh and Alexander saw red and in a split second he was holding client by his collar  
Magnus was shocked to say anything but after  few seconds he found his voice "Alexander what the -" magnus was cut mid sentence by alec's growl "shut up"  
Just then alec threw the client out of the loft and turned towards magnus.  
Where as magnus couldn't pass the lump through his throat as he saw his Alexander charging towards him with his shadowhunter dominance. Which was really hot.  
And just a feet  before alec stop. And growled "how dare you let anyone touch you"  
And magnus got confused and thought what in the name of hell was Alexander talking about and before magnus could say anything he pulled magus from collar of his black diamond collar v neck transparent shirt top which Alexander loves by the way  
And he kissed hard on magnus lips with full of passion. it was a kiss that says magnus is his and only his. Magnus also kissed him back with equal hunger  
And then alec bit Magnus lower lip to which magnus gasped and alec put his tongue inside magnus's mouth. It was a dominating kiss to which magnus let alec having a upper hand and magnus moan into his lips  
alec start moving magnus backward and with a thud magnus back hit the wall and alec took magnus hands above his head and lock them in his grip and with his other hand he pinched magnus nipple magnus was soooooo turned on "ahhhh Alexander" then alec tore magnus shirt and pinched magnus nipple harder this tym between his thumb and middle finger that made magnus buck his hardon to Alexander crotch  
alec started kissing and licking magnus jaw and magnus moan "alexanderrrrr" and slowly alec kept his lips descending toward magnus already tingling nipple and start licking it after that Alexander start rolling his hardon on magnus crotch and magnus was in the moaning mess and begging alec for more "ohhhh please Alexander" with that he bit magnus other nipple and soothe it with a soft lick and magnus got complete lax in Alexander hold  
Then after some more teasing alec step back  
And magnus wimper due to the loss of contact  
When magnus open his eyes he saw Alexander was in the center of their living room And alec motion magnus with his finger to come forward. And without thinkng magnus legs start moving when magnus was at three feet distance alec said "stop"  
And magnus stopped in his place. Then alec said "kneel"  
Magnus- "excuse me. What?"  
Alec - "u heard me"  
Magnus - "you can't just order high warlock of Brooklyn to kneel"  
Alec came closer and put it hand on magnus ass and said "i told my BF to kneel and he will do as told"  
With that he spank magnus ass hard  
Magnus was shocked and more than that he was painfully aroused by alec's dominance  
Alec motion magnus to kneel and magnus did this time without a word  
Alec startd circling around magnus.  
Then he kneels behind magnus and kissed his neck and magnus tilt his head to give alexander better view and alec bit his neck and suck the mark it left.  
magnus hiss in return And alec took magnus earlobe in his mouth and  suck on it and wisper in magnus's ear to open his legs and magnus did as told he teased magnus dick through his pants and wisper  
"how dare you let anyone touch u"  
Magnus - "I -"  
Alec SPANK magnus ass hard  
"ahhh"  
Alec - "did you liked it. When your client touch you and flirted with you"  
Magnus - "he was not-"  
SPANK SPANK  
Alec- "dont say he was not flirting. I saw it with my own eyes. He was touching you and fucking you with his eyes"  
Now alec spank between his butt crack  
Magnus - "ohhhh hell alexanderrrr"  
Alec order magnus to remove both of their cloths with magic and with a click both were completely naked  
Magnus was panting hard from all the spanking and rubbing his dick was glistening with precum magnus was painfully hard and he want alexander to fuck him,stroke him,blow him or any fucking thing so that he could just come.  
But Alexander teased magnus some more buy touch and stroking magnus thighs but not his dick. Magnus was getting impatient by the second  
Alec rub magnus's ass it was slightly red.  
Magnus "mmmm fuck me Alexander please"  
Alec - "i will"  
Alec order magnus to be on his hands and knees....  
Alec started licking and biting magnus asshole and tongue fucking magnus hole  
"Ohhhhh yesss Alexanderrrr just like that"  
And magnus started touching his dick to get some relief from throbbing hardon  
And with that alec growled "did i say you can touch yourself"  
Magnus "am sorry. But its too much please alexander fuck me"  
Alec spank magnus five more times  
And the last smack was on magnus's asshole which causes shudder in magnus body  
Alec stood up and and walked towards their bedroom and magnus got tensed when alec was gone he thought its over and cursed himself for touching  
But alec came back with the lube in his hand and magnus relaxed a bit  
He applied good amount on his fingers and place 1 finger at magnus's asshole and start rubbing lube on it then he slips 1 finger in  
"More alexander more please"  
He started pushing his middle finger in and out of magnus's asshole then add another and did that agin  
"Please alexander fuck me with your dick please"  
"Aahhh your dick makes me feel so good. Please Alexander baby fuck me like you own me"  
With that Alexander growled and drew out his fingers and then apply lube on his dick.  
And thrust it hard in magnus's asshole but not that hard to cause pain. Beacuse he will never hurt his boyfriend on purpose  
He started moving in and out of magnus  
"Ohhhhh alexander"  
Alec - "i got you baby"  
And with that he rolled his hip and change the position so he could hit magnus's prostate.  
Every thrust was powerful and magnus started seeing stars..  
And alexander kept his speed and was now kissing magnus everywhere..  
And after few minutes he asked magnus to come and magnus did come  
Alec came in magnus. And kept moving in and out until he was empty  
Both men were tired and covered in sweat  
He pulled magnus into his arms and kissed him softly magnus kissed alec's neck lazily  
Magnus "what was that all about. Not that m complaining"  
Alec replied sheepishly "i got jealous"  
Magnus heart swelled at how possessive his bf is  
"I love you"  
"I love you too magnus. M sorry if i hurt you"  
Magus put his finger on alec's lips "shhhh i enjoyed it. It was hot"  
And they both laughed.  
Alec stood up and pick magnus up like a bride and went to his room and layed magnus in the covers  
Then went to bathroom to grab baby oil and a wash cloth. He rub some of oil on magnus's ass. And cleaned him Magnus was fast asleep. After he cleaned himself  
alec also got in bed and hugged magnus to his chest. And kissed his forehead.  
"Goodnight baby. I love you" to which magnus hums and smile

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos  
> I am all ears to suggestions.  
> If you want something to improve let me know  
> And if you want me to write on special topic let me know


End file.
